


Soul-Hurting Magic

by Nestra



Category: The Windrose Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yuletide treat drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-Hurting Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/gifts).



Had Zake Brighthand been born thirty years earlier, Antryg knows that Suraklin would have found him. The power shines out of him almost too brightly, and Suraklin would have taken him and used him, the same way he used Antryg.

Antryg sits outside, in the perfect warmth of the Sykerst summer, and remembers everything he went through at Suraklin's hands, everything wishes he could forget. As he listens to Brighthand play his harp, and feels the generous warmth of the magic emanating from him, he thinks, if it brought him here, to this moment, it might have been worth it.


End file.
